veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Echolls
}} Logan Echolls is Veronica's on-again, off-again boyfriend, and Duncan Kane's best friend. He is a snarky, witty 09er who ranges from being hostile to deeply caring. He was dating Duncan's sister and Veronica's best friend, Lilly Kane, on and off for two years until she was murdered during their sophomore year, and he later finds out that the killer was his A-list actor father, Aaron Echolls. Veronica's choices at the time leaves Logan feeling betrayed and he takes to bullying her. When his mother commits suicide during his junior year, Veronica assists him in confirming her death, and they later begin dating. Biography Background Described as Neptune High's "obligatory psychotic jackass" by Veronica (Pilot), Logan was originally one of the school's main bullies and a nemesis for Veronica. But as time passed, Veronica discovered that Logan was much more than that. The abused son of superstar movie actor Aaron Echolls, Logan was the on-again, off-again boyfriend of the deceased Lilly Kane and close friends with Veronica Mars and her then-boyfriend Duncan Kane. Logan's life is torn apart when Lilly is murdered and Keith Mars publicly accuses Jake Kane, father of Lilly and Duncan, of the crime. Logan is horrified by the accusation, and when Veronica refuses to renounce her father, Logan quickly moves to blackball Veronica from the popular "09er" crowd. Logan's hatred for Veronica subsides with time, and the two later find themselves locked into a complicated love/hate relationship that lasts for years. Logan Echolls is the youngest child in the Echolls family. His older, adopted sister Trina left the family to pursue an acting career with little success. While Logan loves his mother Lynn, his relationship with his abusive father Aaron is largely hostile. Intimations of Aaron's abuse begin to emerge partway through Season One, when he punishes Logan for embarrassing him by whipping him with a belt. Some episodes later, Logan's sister Trina sarcastically refers to Logan's claims of other abuses at Aaron's hands, including being burned with cigarettes and having his nose broken—claims which, despite Trina's skepticism, Veronica has reason to believe are true. Nonetheless, Logan's feelings toward his father are made ambiguous by the inherent parent-child bond, Logan's unusually deep capacity for love and loyalty, and Aaron's own complex character, which includes intermittent (and generally self-serving) attempts to support his children, and some degree of parental protectiveness (as seen, for instance, when he beats up one of Trina's abusive boyfriends). Logan receives little comfort from his mother, who turns to pills to distract herself from her husband's adultery and violence. Logan hides his dysfunctional home life from his friends at school, where he acts out his frustrations by bullying weaker students and flaunting his status as a member of the wealthy '09er community in front of less affluent students. Relation to Family Crisis Ultimately, the Echolls family self-destructs when one of Aaron's sexual conquests, having seen him having sex with another woman, stabs Aaron at a Christmas party, leading to the exposure of his chronic infidelity. In reaction, Logan's mother Lynn leaks stories of Aaron's other affairs to further damage his public image and, when Aaron confronts her, vows to divorce him. When Aaron retaliates by threatening to use all of his resources to destroy Lynn's life if she leaves him, she drives to the Coronado Bridge and jumps off, to her apparent death. His wife's suicide shames Aaron so much that he retires from acting and concentrating on trying to save his disintegrating relationship with his son (although it is implied that this behavior is only an attempt to get money from Logan, whom Lynn left all of her money to). This uncharacteristic attempt at kindness fails, however, when Veronica reveals that Aaron had murdered Logan's girlfriend, Lilly Kane, in an attempt to retrieve tapes that he had made of himself and Lilly having sex. After trying to kill Veronica, Aaron goes on trial and, with help from con artist turned '09er trophy wife Kendall Casablancas, mounts a successful defense. The defense blames Duncan for his sister's murder, denies the affair between Aaron and Lilly, and accuses Veronica of lying about Aaron's attempt to kill her. Logan himself has bolstered the defense case by having bought the sex tapes, which had been stolen and put up for bid by a sheriff's deputy, and erased them to prevent them being posted on the Internet. Despite both Logan's and Veronica's testimony regarding the content of the tapes, their evidence is discredited, and Aaron acquitted. Once acquitted, Aaron makes a last-ditch effort to reconcile with his son by forcibly reminding Logan that, as a free man, he now controls the family fortune (Logan had gained power of attorney over his father's wealth while Aaron was awaiting trial). Ominously, Aaron threatens to cut off his wayward son's finances, but never has a chance to carry out his threat. Duncan Kane, furious that his sister's murderer had gotten away with the crime, arranges for Aaron to be murdered by Clarence Wiedman (the head of security for Kane Software) in his hotel room. College Years During his freshman year at Hearst College, Logan learns that he has an older half-brother; his father's illegitimate child from an affair with a flight attendant. Logan discovers his half-brother when he gets help from Veronica to investigate the disappearance of trust money left to him after Aaron's death. Aaron's relationship with Charlie is only through an agreement of payment that was set up through a children’s foundation — which is used as a front to keep Charlie's identity a secret from the public. Logan eventually agrees to meet with his long-lost half-brother. However, Logan has been tricked by a reporter who knew of the love child and acted as Charlie to get the insider's scoop for a Vanity Fair article; the story is ultimately dropped when Logan makes a pre-emptory appearance on Larry King Live and announces the scandal. Logan's real half-brother ignores all of Logan's calls, angered that Logan exposed him to media scrutiny and destroyed what normal life he may have had. Relationship with Veronica Prior to Lilly's death, Logan and Veronica were friendly and, with Lilly and her brother Duncan, were part of a close-knit clique at the center of Neptune High's 09er social scene. The two were portrayed as being close, although even Veronica did not know about Logan's abuse at the hands of his father. The seeds for the inevitable falling out between the two friends began when Veronica caught Logan kissing a new transfer student (the daughter of a famous rap music producer) and told Lilly about it. When Lilly refuses to speak to Logan, he quickly realizes that Veronica had ratted him out. Later, Logan would confide to his school's guidance counselor that this was the catalyst for him turning on Veronica: He rationalizes that had Lilly not broken up with him, he might have been with her when she was attacked and fought off the attacker, saving her life. When Lilly is murdered, Logan holds his tongue, but two subsequent events give him an excuse to vent his hatred for Veronica. The first is when police video footage showing Lilly's dead body is stolen from the Sheriff's department and posted all over the Internet. The second is when Veronica's father, then-Sheriff Keith Mars, publicly accuses Jake Kane, Lilly and Duncan's father, of murdering his own daughter. Consumed with anger, Logan gives Veronica an ultimatum: Publicly denounce her father, or be declared "dead" by Logan and the 09er crowd. Veronica stands by her father, and she is effectively blacklisted at school and in the community, turning her into a pariah. His disdain for Veronica comes to a head when Veronica crashes an 09er party. Shortly after Veronica's arrival, Madison Sinclair gives Veronica a drink that had been given to her by her own boyfriend, Dick Casablancas. Unbeknownst to Madison, Dick had spiked the drink with GHB (supplied to him by Luke Haldeman), in order to ensure that he could have sex with the normally chaste Madison that night. After Veronica succumbs to the effects of the drug, Logan organizes for his fellow party-goers to take "body shots" off the now helpless (and perhaps unconscious) girl. When Duncan Kane comes to Veronica's defense and drags her away from Logan's mob, Logan secretly uses the same drug on Duncan, drugging his drink in an attempt to get the unusually tense Duncan to relax. In his drugged state, Duncan wanders past the bedroom where a drugged Veronica is lying unconscious; they then have what Duncan at least believed to be consensual sex. The date-rape drugs ensure that Veronica would only have vague memories of the night, but when morning came Veronica is quite aware that she had been raped. Duncan flees in the morning, because he still thinks that Veronica is his half-sister. By their junior year, Logan and Veronica are unambiguously adversarial. Logan mocks Veronica's mother (an alcoholic who abandoned her family); Veronica counters by arranging for Logan to be suspended by planting drug paraphernalia in his locker. Logan responds by gathering a gang of male 09ers and vandalizing Veronica's car, but is stopped from causing major damage by the arrival of Eli “Weevil” Navarro, a fellow high school student whom Veronica has assisted. While they appear to hate one another, for Logan specifically this metaphorical 'dance' between them is rooted in more than just disdain--he frequently watches her for inordinate amounts of time and it becomes clear he has a crush on her (even if he does not recognize this himself). The seeds of their future relationship are further firmly planted when they share a meaningful look over Lily's memorial video. (The Wrath of Con) With Lilly dead, Duncan becoming emotionally distant and apathetic towards the 09er social scene, and Veronica persona non-grata, the beginning of their junior year shows Logan becoming the de facto leader of the Neptune High 09er community. Surrounding himself with a new inner circle that includes fellow social snobs Madison Sinclair and Dick Casablancas, Logan begins a reign of terror that plays into the ever-present class warfare among the teens at Neptune High. His grief for his dead girlfriend and the worsening physical abuse he is secretly suffering at the hands of his father leads Logan to misbehave more frequently and extremely, spurring Veronica to christen him as Neptune's "obligatory psychotic jackass". The only common ground that exists by this point is Duncan Kane, who Logan has remained friends with even though Duncan himself refrains from participating in the bulk of the activities of Logan's new clique. Duncan is moody, very depressed, withdrawn from his peers, and still in love with Veronica. Logan attempts to use Duncan's presence in social situations to reach out to Veronica, in hopes that Veronica might bring his friend back to life. But Veronica refuses, partly out of disdain for what Logan has become and partly out of a desire to stay away from Duncan due to the cold way Duncan ended their relationship before Lilly's death. This only intensifies Logan's hatred of Veronica. The relationship between Logan and Veronica begins to thaw when Logan volunteers to make a tribute video for the Kane family for their slain daughter, to be played at the dedication of a memorial fountain at Neptune High. Despite his desire to create a tribute for his ex-girlfriend and best friend, Logan is frustrated at the fact that the Kane family only provided him home movies and photos of Lilly to work with. In Logan's eyes, none of the material captures Lilly's true nature, the side of her that her friends, her brother, and her classmates knew and loved. When Veronica learns about Logan's project, she offers him a video tape shot a year before Lilly's death, the night of the group's 10th Grade Homecoming Dance, showing Lilly with Duncan, Logan, and Veronica having fun. Logan thanks Veronica and uses the footage of the four in the video tribute. Logan and Veronica's relationship thaws for good after Logan's mother commits suicide. Believing that his mother could still be alive, Logan hires Veronica to investigate the possibility. Veronica agrees, and while the investigation fails to provide the answer Logan is looking for, the time together is enough to cause the two to abandon old grudges. Their relationship further grows when Logan saves Veronica from a young undercover ATF agent, who is seeking to frame a local bully for plotting to blow up Neptune High. At this point, Veronica and Logan begin dating, though Veronica insists that they keep their relationship a secret because Logan's clique still hates her, and because she fears how their mutual friend Duncan would react. Their relationship goes public when Logan's father makes a cheesy attempt to make up for lost time with his son by throwing a surprise "birthday" party. (A Trip to the Dentist) Logan and Veronica walk into his house kissing, only to find his friends (including Duncan) waiting for them. As his friends react in shock at Logan being caught red-handed kissing the girl he had spent over a year demonizing, Logan openly tells the 09ers present that if any of them refuse to accept Veronica as his new girlfriend, they are "pretty much dead" to him. Logan's willingness to stand up for Veronica to his friends helps soften the blow when Veronica learns that Logan indirectly provided the drugs that led to her being raped. While she is initially furious at Logan, her anger lessens when she learns that Madison Sinclair was also responsible (albeit unknowingly). When Veronica confronts Logan, she forgives him for his part in it, and Logan reveals that he had given Duncan the drugs that led to his having sex with Veronica. However, she readily forgave him again. Things fell apart for Veronica, however, when she finds hidden video cameras in Logan's pool house, where he had taken Veronica in order to make out. At the time, she does not know that they were Aaron's cameras and that Logan had no knowledge of them. Furthermore, Veronica learns that Logan had Dick and Cassidy Casablancas provide a false alibi for him for the day that Lilly Kane was murdered. (Leave It to Beaver) Despite his brother's demands that the two keep their word to Logan about his alibi, Cassidy eagerly tells Veronica that Logan had left the Casablancas brothers early during a trip to Tijuana to see Lilly. Logan had learned that Lilly had a new boyfriend (Weevil, though by this point, Lilly had dumped Weevil and moved on to Logan's father Aaron). This disclosure invalidates Logan's alibi and made Veronica fear that Logan had murdered Lilly Kane. As her father clears Abel Koontz (the man convicted of murdering Lilly) of the murder, Veronica convinces Sheriff Lamb to arrest Logan for Lilly's death. Logan is oblivious to the fact that Cassidy had betrayed him, and calls Veronica to come help him. Sheriff Lamb then breaks the news to Logan that Veronica is to blame for his arrest. After being released on bail, Logan confronts Veronica and the two have an emotional conversation in which Logan pleads his innocence: :Logan: You know… I… I knew Lilly was seeing someone. It was driving me crazy. When I left for Neptune, I didn't know if I was gonna scream at her for treating me like dirt or beg her to take me back. And I saw her at the car wash. :Veronica: I didn't see you there. :Logan: Well, I just parked across the street and watched her. And this feeling came over me, you know, I don’t… I don’t know how to describe it but I just knew it was over. So I sat in my car and I wrote this note to her, explaining it. :Veronica: Did you give it to her? :Logan: Yeah, I left it in the car. :Veronica: With the shot glass. :Logan: Yeah, with the shot glass. You know, if you read that letter, you'd know I'd never hurt her. In order to find the note that Logan wrote Lilly, Veronica sneaks into a party being thrown at the Kane estate dressed as a waiter. Duncan catches her checking the vents in Lilly's room (a popular hiding spot of Lilly's) and after a tense confrontation, convinces Duncan to let her retrieve the letter. Instead of a letter, they find a set of video tapes, featuring Lilly having sex with Aaron Echolls. Veronica rushes to get the tapes to the authorities and deals with a now deranged Aaron Echolls attempting to murder her, in order to stop Veronica from exposing him as the murderer. Meanwhile, at the same time, a drunk and despondent Logan heads to the Coronado Bridge to tempt fate and possibly jump. He is prevented from doing anything serious by Weevil and his fellow PCHers. Weevil, much like Logan, is still haunted by his love of Lilly Kane and is consumed with anger at Logan, wanting to inflict vigilante justice to ensure Logan would pay for "murdering" the woman he loved. Weevil is taken out of the fight immediately when Logan takes advantage of a temporary distraction and kicks him in the head, rendering him unconscious. However, the PCHers beat Logan within an inch of his life and leave Weevil's two top underlings, Thumper and Felix, to finish Logan off. Logan's drinking leaves him with blurry memories of what ultimately happens next: Thumper suddenly turns against Felix Toombs, killing his fellow biker and planting the murder weapon on Logan to frame him for the crime. The murder is part of a complex scheme by Thumper to curry favor with the Irish crime family known as the Fitzpatricks, who were furious that Felix was dating the daughter of a high ranking Fitzpatricks gang member. Logan would be the scapegoat and Thumper's scheme would soon bear bitter fruit for Logan. Logan--drunk, bloodied and lost in a haze--arrives at Veronica's door. He pleads his innocence in Felix's murder, but the police don't believe him and he is quickly arrested for murder. Logan's case goes to a grand jury, who refuse to indict due to lack of evidence. The grand jury's decision, combined with the fact that his father had been revealed to be the murderer of Lilly Kane, caused the residents of Neptune to vilify Logan as yet another spoiled white rich kid who got away with murder. Logan responded to his new pariah status by retreating into his old patterns of abusive behavior. With Dick and Cassidy Casablancas at his side, Logan burns down public pool facilities in Neptune so as to punish the poor residents of the town who use the public pool complex. Veronica tries to stay loyal to her boyfriend, though the strain ensures that the two never consummate their relationship. Veronica breaks up with Logan after making an emotional plea to him to stop the cycle of violence he was becoming trapped in: :Logan: Are you breaking up with me? :Veronica: I can't stay with you. Not with you and your toadies cruising around at night and hatching plans, refusing to let everything get back to normal. Someone's gonna get killed, Logan. :Logan: Someone already has, did you forget that already? And most of the people in this town think I did it. :shifts up to sit on the arm of the couch, becoming increasingly emotional. :Logan: Those people you call "toadies" are my friends; they've got my back. :Veronica: urgently It's not about protection, Logan. It's about pride. :puts his hand to his forehead as if pained. :Veronica: And, the thing that I can't stand is that…I'm pretty sure there's a part of you that's having fun with all of this. :Logan: Fun? Fun?! :gets up to leave, then spins back around, smashing a lamp. :Logan: angrily My mom is dead! My girlfriend is dead! My dad is a murderer! And the only person I still care about is dumping me. You think I'm having fun? (Normal Is the Watchword) Veronica's father then enters the room and ordered Logan to never come near his daughter again. Further adding to the fire is Veronica's reconciliation with Duncan. Since the specter of incest has been removed with the revelation that Veronica is not Jake Kane's illegitimate daughter, the two reconcile, much to Logan's horror. His response is to secretly begin an affair with Kendall Casablancas, Richard Casablancas' young trophy wife. His affair with Kendall is derailed though when the murder charges against Logan are refiled after a witness comes forward, though Veronica and Logan quickly discover that the witness is a plastic surgeon who is implicating Logan as a means to pay off a large drug debt to the Fitzpatricks. However, an unexpected ally emerges in the form of Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Felix's best friend; he begins a war against Logan, which culminates in Weevil burning down the Echolls family mansion, a move that forced Logan to move into a nearby hotel as his new home. Despite his initial belief that Logan murdered Felix, Weevil soon suspects Thumper of the crime. As the two enemies conspire to expose Thumper, Thumper strikes first and uses Weevil's alliance with Logan to usurp control of the PCH biker gang, allowing Thumper to form an alliance between the PCHers and the Fitzpatricks involving the Irish gang's drug trade. Knowing that the new witness against him is tied to the Fitzpatricks, Logan engages in psychological warfare against the witness by dating his daughter, Hannah. The mind games climax when Logan reveals to Hannah that her father is a cocaine addict and then threatens her father with the possibility that he would seduce Hannah if he doesn't recant his testimony. Griffith recants, though Logan develops actual feelings for Hannah and seeks to continue their relationship. When Hannah is caught with Logan again, she is shipped off to a Vermont boarding school. Later, Logan unknowingly causes Thumper's death after Weevil manipulates events so that Thumper would be betrayed by the Irish crime syndicate and chained in the bathroom of a stadium that Logan (who had won an essay contest) is allowed to ceremonially demolish. Vindicated of all charges, Logan begins to mend his fences with Veronica, who now is single again. He drunkenly confesses his feelings for Veronica and compares their relationship to an "epic" romance. :Logan: You know, I'm surprised, Veronica. As a keen observer of the human condition, I thought you saw through people better than that. Bimbos? That's not me anymore. :Veronica: scoffs So, what are you like now? :Logan: You know, tortured. Ever since I had my heart broken. :Veronica: Hannah really did do a number on you, huh? :Logan: Come on, you know I'm not talking about Hannah. looks at him, astonished I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me. :Veronica: Epic how? :Logan: Spanning years, and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic! pause But summer's almost here, and we won't see each other at all. And then you'll leave town, and then... it's over. :Veronica: Logan... :Logan: I'm sorry... about last summer. You know, if I could do it over... :Veronica: Come on. Ruined lives? Bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard? :Logan: No one writes songs about the ones that come easy. to kiss her, but she pulls away. :Veronica: I have to go. I have... to go. Veronica flees from the party in shock. When she returns the next morning, she plans on telling him that she still wants him in her life, too, but is horrified to find that he is so hung over that he doesn't remember making the speech. Further twisting the knife into her heart, Logan had responded to Veronica's apparent rejection by contacting Kendall and having a one-night stand with her. Veronica quickly leaves in order to keep Logan from seeing how heartbroken she is. Days later, the two pretend that nothing happened. :Logan: Hello. :Veronica: First, let me say that I'm sorry for running out last night like I did. I was a bit overwhelmed. I needed to collect my thoughts, think about what you said. :Logan: Veronica - :Veronica: Let me just get this out. I don't want to lose you from my life, either. And I'm not saying I'm ready to dive back into anything, but... after graduation, let's make it a point to see each other. See where that takes us. Remember what you said about our relationship being epic? Logan doesn't remember what he told her Oh, God. :Logan: Last night was kind of a blur. :Kendall: Is that our room service? to the door No. Just Veronica Mars. What a disappointment. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Bye, Veronica. :Logan: Look, whatever I said, I... You should know - :Veronica: coldly Stop. away, crying (Look Who's Stalking) Prior to the graduation party, Veronica had realized that not only had Cassidy Casablancas raped her (thus giving her chlamydia), but that he was personally responsible for the murder of more than a half-dozen of his fellow students in the bus crash. While confronting Cassidy, Veronica is quickly overpowered and sends a desperate S.O.S. text to Logan to save her. Logan arrives just in time to save Veronica's life and keep her from shooting Cassidy, who had also detonated a bomb that she thought had killed her father as his plane flew over the city of Neptune moments earlier. Cassidy then tries to kill himself when Logan refers to Cassidy by his much-hated nickname, "Beaver." Cassidy demands that Logan give him a reason to live, now that his crimes are going to be exposed. Logan is unable to think of anything to say, and along with Veronica, can only watch as Cassidy jumps to his death. Furthermore, as Logan fights to save his girlfriend, his father (staying at the same hotel as his son) is murdered by Kane family employee Clarence Wiedman in retaliation for Lilly's murder. Now freed of his father, Logan and Veronica reconcile, resume dating and ultimately consummate their relationship. With his father gone, Logan has sought to change his life and become a better person through Veronica's love. As such, Logan enrolls in Hearst College, which has served as a place where Logan has been able to escape the notoriety of his family and his own past legal problems. As Logan has begun the process of growing up into adulthood, his relationship with Veronica hits the skids when he becomes worried about Veronica's safety and her continual obsession with putting herself in harm's way while trying fight the forces of evil as a detective. Making things even more complicated was his friendship with Mercer Hayes, an older college student who is secretly a serial rapist terrorizing the campus. Mercer is arrested for one of the rapes but is released when the rape turns out to be a false report orchestrated by a group of anti-fraternity feminists. Though she had cleared Mercer, Veronica's continued quest to catch the rapist led to Mercer and his accomplice to attack Veronica after drugging her drink in the school cafeteria. But by sheer luck, Logan saves Veronica as her attacker had just begun shaving her head (Mercer's calling card for his victims). This led to Logan begging Veronica to stop the investigations, out of fear for her own safety and even hired a bodyguard to secretly protect her, which only angered her more. Realizing that Veronica would never stop her investigations and that she is starting to resent him for being overprotective, Logan promptly tells Veronica that he wants to end the relationship. Logan nevertheless helps Veronica protect a girl who may have been a target of the rapist by driving over to her home. When he learns that Mercer is the rapist, Logan took his baseball bat and destroyed a police car's windshield in order to be arrested, so that he could purposely be placed the holding cell along with Mercer and avenge the attack on Veronica. Veronica realizes that Logan is a genuinely good person, and shows up at his door. The two passionately embrace, getting back together yet again. Just as Veronica and Logan begin dating again she finds out he had slept with Madison Sinclair during their first breakup, and ends the relationship. He tries to get her back by leaving her a heartfelt and emotional voice mail message, but Veronica only listens to the first few seconds before deleting it. Logan continues to stay in his hotel room, until he has to babysit Heather, the younger sister of Dick's newest conquest, and she stays with Logan while Dick and his girlfriend go to Las Vegas. After a few days of staying with Heather she finds out about Veronica and Logan's breakup and tries to get them back together. This goes so far as requesting love songs (partnered with an apology coming from Logan) to the local radio station. When Veronica hears the message, she ignores it and turns the radio off. Later, when Veronica is looking to find out who killed Dean Cyrus O'Dell she finds herself in the elevator with Logan and Heather. Heather starts telling Veronica of Logan's feelings. The elevator ride ends before anything can come of this confession. Logan, although initially angry at Heather, soon forgives her and comes to a quiet revelation. After Heather leaves with her sister, Logan is finally able to leave his hotel room and go back to class. When Veronica is (incorrectly) arrested for helping someone escape from jail, Logan goes to visit her, stating that they're adults and can be mature despite the way they broke up. He then gets roped into a Valentine's Day scavenger hunt with Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie, her new boyfriend, and Parker Lee. He and Parker hit it off and Logan is seen by Veronica smiling and eating with an equally happy Parker. In a later episode it is shown that Logan throws a birthday party for Parker and invites Veronica. He later attacks Piz, assuming that he posted a racy video of him and Veronica. An infuriated Veronica tells him she wants nothing to do with him. On the same day Parker breaks up with him after he doesn't deny still being in love with Veronica. Logan's inspirational message of the day During Season One and Season Two, Logan's cellphone voicemail greeting is a running gag consisting of frequently changing famous inspirational quotes. Season 1 Ruskie Business: The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. - Eleanor Roosevelt Leave It To Beaver: Adversity is the diamond dust with which heaven polishes its jewels. - Thomas Carlyle Season 2 Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang: To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose, the next best. - William Thackeray Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner: Life's tragedy is that we get old too soon and wise too late. - Ben Franklin Film Veronica Mars This is Logan reminding you: if you’re offered a seat on a rocket ship, don’t ask which seat, just get on. Sheryl Sandberg said that. So don’t leave a message. Go get on that rocket ship. Or, leave a message. Your call. Your decision will tell me a lot about you. Quotations Season 1 *"I don't know. Maybe it's like Brigadoon. Come back in a hundred years and it'll be right back in this spot." *"Nice car. God, it must've been a huge cereal box." *"Anthropomorphic.' All yours, big guy." (To the principal, when asked if he can "have a word") *"If I donate to the Latino Pain in the Ass Fund, will you shut the hell up?" *"Ah, see, I'm more of a purist. You know, less blood, more emotional distress. I'd rather see him locked in a room, padded, crapping himself in the corner. You know, he's an English teacher, he'd appreciate the poetic justice." *"Never underestimate the size of my cojones. *"What are we, breaking up now? huh. You want your best friend charm back?" *"This is why I suggested attack dogs but no my mother wanted an alpaca." *"Pity I don't have my slam book out." *"Annoy, tiny blonde one. Annoy like the wind!" *"and what is so great about living?" *"If you really want flowers, dying seems to be the way to go. his father Here's your costume. You know, if it's not sad enough, I can order you a veil." *"You know what Mom would have wanted! She would have wanted you to not sleep with all her friends. She would have wanted you to care as much about her as your career. So okay, Dad, let's be honest. Maybe we both wished we'd been better. But she's only gone because of you." *"But if you're coming home, who will play Dead Hooker #2 on CSI this week?" *"Come on, everybody, wang chung tonight! What? Everybody, wang chung tonight! Wang chung or I'll kick your ass!" *"Push in on our hero. Natural light frames his handsome, weathered face, as he passed sage advice to his doting daughter. The music swells. Yoda "Important your family is, hmm, hmm." *"Would you look at that? There's a string attached to my pop-tart!" *''his stopwatch'' "Twelve hours to hit me up for my dead mother's money. Hmmm, I wonder who had that in the pool." *"I'm sure if you really tried, you could blow smoke up his ass from here. Hey, Trin — if you take your top off before you get on the mechanical bull, you won't fall off." *"My day is complete. Veronica Mars has accused me of evil." *"I'm sure I'll thoroughly enjoy them - right up until my esophagus closes up and cuts off my air supply and I shuffle off this mortal coil. Perhaps my last words will be 'Great crab, Papa.' looks confused I'm allergic to shellfish." *"Get out of my house. You have a problem with Veronica, you leave. Actually, you have a problem with Veronica, you're pretty much dead to me, so just, like, evaporate or something, I dunno." *"I can't take that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you." Season 2 *"My mom is dead! My girlfriend is dead! My dad is a murderer! And the only person I still care about is dumping me. You think I'm having fun?" *"FYI: if cuddling was the best part, he didn't do it right." *"Can Dick and Beaver come out and play?" *"Didn't plug her right the first time, huh?" *"My underbelly is rock hard. It can go all night." *"Oh, golly, I don't know. I was thinking about staying home, making a hope quilt for the lonely." *''[[Jerry Sacks|Deputy Sacks], who has come to tell him that Sheriff Lamb "would like a word"]'' "If I'm under arrest, then do me the courtesy of making it all official-like." *''lineup'' "Oh wow, I'm stunned. You like me! You really like me! Well first, I'd just like to say the other, uh, nominees are all such wonderfully gifted criminals. And I wanna thank my agent and my publicist for always shooting me from the left side." *"I just need a little time to work through how you bashed my girlfriend's skull in." *"Best thing about two days in jail? Two days worth of Ellen on the TiVo. That sweet feeling." *''the benefits of an ankle monitor'' "...And the other sweet thing is that I'm in constant video contact with Martha Stewart, right?" *"Oh, have it your way - we'll all live together in one big, wacky sitcom family." *"My codeword will be endurance." *"Uh, bit of advice: when looking for a sugar daddy, at least pick the richest guy in the hotel suite. looks surprised I'm sorry. Did that hurt your feeling?" *"It means I'm getting laid. And I owe your village a goat." *"Wow. So your feelings have grown as your available balance has shrunk. It's like science! One of the problems of sleeping with your stepson's friend - information tends to leak." *"I've had a very bad year." *"Oh, yes, where are my manners? Kendall Casablancas, Trina Echolls. Rode Hard, meet Put Away Wet." *"Uh-oh. Did you catch him waxing his board?" *"Drugs? Murder? Frame-ups? St. Mary's Church? God, why didn't we think of that sooner?" *"I'm confused. You're talking and your clothes are on. I'm starting to think you really came over here to try and sell me real estate." *"Oh, please. Let the lying cokehead plastic surgeon lecture me on karma." *"Let me know when that time comes. Until then, you know me: I'll just be speaking softly and carrying a big stick." *"You do know I've been cleared of all charges, right? The whole 'dead Felix' business has lost its intrigue for me. Once something stops being important to me, my memory gets a little fuzz - wait. Who are you?" *"Follow the bouncing ball... with his fingers ...not-my-problem" *"That's Honorary Deputy County Commissioner Echolls to you." *''Veronica pulls him onto the dance floor'' "Oh, God. When I've dreamed of this moment, I've Had the Time of My Life was always playing. Well, what can you do?" *"Thoughts of me? Hey, I get it. Sometimes I'm up all night, just thinkin' about myself." *"Spanning years, and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic! pause But summer's almost here, and we won't see each other at all. And then you'll leave town, and then... it's over." *"I'm not going to see you for a week. That's, like, a month." Season 3 *''asks if he has spoken to Dick'' "Yeah, but it was brief - shouted his name, flipped me off: the bonds of friendship." *"But you know there's no one else. I only want you. You ought to know that by now. ducks her head and silently smiles What, no quip?" *''to have dinner with Keith and Veronica'' "No calling you Bobcat, no talk of milky thighs." *"So, it's Christmas, right? The entire family unit is around, which was rare. And I'm, I don't know, nine, and Aaron hands me a gift. But he notices the box has been re-wrapped, you know, so he knows I peeked. I'm nine years old. He's re-gifting me a fruit basket. He starts shouting about how I've ruined Christmas. So, I'm eating the pears and taking my time, taking these dainty bites. The man comes unhinged. Takes these pears and just starts shoving them down my throat one after another. And then...and I'm choking, but he doesn't stop until my mom holds a cheese knife to his throat. To this day, I puke if I smell a pear." *"You know who I am. And you're constantly expecting me to change. looks at him dumbfounded And even right now as you're thinking, "Crap, he's got a point," you still think you're ultimately right. I love you Veronica. I love you. no response Do you love me?" *Clif- They have set your court date. A month from today. Logan- Whatever will I wear? *''Veronica'' Speaking of my bitchin' party, a funny thing happened. That stoner dude Corny offered to bring dessert. Exactly how many losers are now coming to my party? * Talking to Veronica about Lucky) And I thought the weird thing was the foot bleaching. * Apparently, we're into the cheap stuff. * Can I mention that my eyes adored you? * Just core stuff, you know, sociology, freshman comp. Mass com, which is kinda coming in handy. You know, apparently being the offspring of a murderer doesn't get old. I'm getting all these interview requests. Larry King wants me to come on with O.J.'s kids. *''response to "You're gonna die"'' "Yeah, smirks someday." Appearances * Logan Echolls appeared in every episode of the TV series except for Like a Virgin,Drinking the Kool-Aid, Silence of the Lamb and Betty and Veronica *''Veronica Mars'' References *''Veronica Mars: The Complete First Season'', Warner Home Video, 2005, UPC 01256972774. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:09ers Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters